The Laughing Fox
by LaughingFox98
Summary: Hybrids are a grey area for both Humans and Ghouls. Few Hybrids have been born and fewer have lived to see the light of day. But one thing is known about Hybrids, on their sixteenth birthday their fate is decided as either Human or Ghoul. Follow Kouzai, the son of a Ghoul and a Human, as he finds his place in this world gone mad. Rated M for safety.


**The Laughing Fox**

**Chapter One: Ghoul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts depicted in this story nor the story that is progressing in the background of said story. All rights go to Sui Ishida, a true psychotic genius.**

**Okay so this will be my second stab at a FanFiction, though I have posted a bit on FictionPress, and hopefully this story takes off better than A Reaper Among Knights.**

** To the readers of said ancient story, I'm sorry I never posted the second chapter, I wrote it out, even though I think the mini-boss fight I added in was crap. Sadly my sister deleted it before I posted, out of spite, and I never got around to rewriting it. That being said, I am planning to start a rewrite of the story because it had too much potential to just leave it in the dirt, but my writing style has changed a bit so I do plan on writing a new version of it to get a good feel of it and help the flow.**

**Now back to this story... Like any other of my stories this will be AU, more or less, and will have my own original characters, never could stand using things that have been made for me, I have to make them MINE.**

**Anyway, this will be a darker story and may contain lemons later on, so beware. ****Also the events of Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul Root-A, because I haven't seen past that, will still be happening, with only minor changes here and there.**

**Don't confuse that for the main character being part of the "main story", I can never stand to write a bastardised version of someone else's story. I may throw in this or that from the original story, but this will be my own original story. **

**Also some things in this story will not be the same as in the original, like my own view on hybrids. But I'm getting ahead of myself again. You'll see.**

**Last thing I have to say is that the pairing will probably be a tsundere pairing, I've not decided yet, but there is a good chance because I love tsunderes and it feels right for Tokyo Ghoul somehow.**

** Actually one last thing, sorry I know I said the last thing would be the last but I figure you should know. I tend to be rather... sadistic... and that will be reflected in the character and in the story, so don't expect this to be a Kaneki clone, at least not the original Kaneki.**

**Don't like don't read. Enjoy! **

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

**"Insane Speech."**

_**Insane**_** Thoughts**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Kouzai-kun!" My dad yelled happily as I walked into our small apartment, temporarily blinded by a bright flash of light. But even with the blindness and my arm in front of my eyes to ward off the sudden light I knew our tiny apartment was busting at the seems with people thanks to the loud cheering.

A firm hand feel on my shoulder and started leading me around the room before I even regained my sight. Soon I pushed into a seat at the dining table in the middle of the room. When I finally regained my sight I followed the hand, still firmly on my shoulder, to see a familiar face with receding, jet black hair and glowing crimson pools in otherwise pitch black eyes.

"What's this Tou-san?" I asked as I took in the scene around me. Before me on the wooden table was a black cake with red trimming, that looked about like veins, with sixteen red candles arranged in a circle in the center. Past that stood a good twenty or thirty people, a few were familiar, but most were complete strangers. One thing connected them all however, they all had the same black eyes with the same piercing red irises, veins clearly showing red around their eyes.

"This Sochi, is your sixteenth birthday party." He said matter-of-factly with a beaming smile, "This is a very big day. For you especially."

The meaning of his word eluded me for a moment, but then it all clicked. Why I was having the first birthday party of my life. The room full of red and black eyed people. The cake that looked suspiciously like one of their eyes. This was the year. The year of my turning.

The year I would become a Ghoul.

"Blow out the candles!" A young Ghoul cheered out, he couldn't have been more than six years old. Within moments the command become a mantra sung out by all of the Ghouls present.

A smile graced my lips as I came down from my shock. I knew this day was coming for years, even if my father wouldn't tell me the exact day of it. Now that it was here I couldn't help but be happy. I was finally going to become who I was always meant to be.

I grinned up at my father for a moment and saw nothing but pride in his eyes. I turned my grin on the crowd before me and they let out a whoop of delight as I blew out the candles. Accepting that my day had finally come.

* * *

The party was fun, a lot of noise and laughter filled our normally silent apartment as we all celebrated the possible birth of a new Ghoul.

It was kind of odd me being the only one in the room eating, but I still enjoyed it as it might be my last night eating normal food.

There were no presents, not like anyone knew me well enough to give me anything I'd like, but I made some new friends and for once felt like I was a part of something bigger than myself. Something good.

These were the thoughts flowing through my head as I lounged around my room, waiting for the moment that would define my fate. The sun was falling at this point, bathing my room in somber twilight.

I let out a long sigh as a sobering thought came to my mind. A thought I was trying to keep far back in the recesses of my mind.

_What if I don't turn? _

I didn't want to think about that. I may have been born a Hybrid, but I was raised as a Ghoul and saw myself as such. Maybe things would be different if my human mother was still alive, but she died giving birth to me. As it was my only hope to have anything resembling a normal life would be to reborn as a Ghoul.

Hybrids were a grey area for Humans and Ghouls alike. It was a taboo to both species to inter-copulate, so not many Hybrids had ever been born, and even fewer lived to see the light of day.

The one fact that was known about Hybrids however, was the fact that a Hybrid could become either a Human or Ghoul, but no one knew which until their birthday. My dad refused to tell me which birthday it would be, said it would only add unneeded stress and make me feel different, but it was rather obvious it was my sixteenth now.

I shook my head to clear my mind of such thoughts. It would just stress me out. Whatever happened, happened.

"You okay Sochi?" The voice of my father broke through my inner monologue. He was staring down at me with worry clear in his crimson eyes, it was clear he had been trying to get my attention for a while, he never came into my room unless he was worried.

"I'm fine Tou-san." I said, forcing a smile as I pushed my inner turmoil back to the dark recesses of my mind, where it belonged, "Did you need something?"

His expression told me he wasn't convinced, but he let it slide with only a sigh, his hand moving to run through his hair in the nervous tick we both shared.

"It's almost time Kouzai. Get ready."

I instantly sobered at that. I had been anticipating and dreading this moment since I was a child.

I only gave a firm nod, not trusting my voice not to crack with nerves, as my hand flew to my own spikey black mop with it's silver streaks.

We left our apartment and quickly started down the flight of stairs until we came up to and old, grey, metal door in the shadows at the bottom of the stair well.

"It'll be fine." My father comforted me with an obviously fake smile and a firm hand on my shoulder. I secretly hoped he was right.

Behind the door was a plain room with dirty white walls and rotten flooring, a single metal chair stood menacingly in the center of the room. It was the kind of chair you would see in the dentists office, the kind that made you think of mad scientists experimenting on you.

Shaking such thoughts from my mind I slowly approached the chair, the seconds dragging on to eternity as the chair became steadily closer. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I reached the chair. I hesitantly got into the padded seat and waited with bated breath as my dad started to bind me with the leather straps he had added into the chair years ago.

It was kind of amazing when I thought about the fact that this whole thing was set up by my father and the building manager for this exact moment. A moment that would pass by with either anxious silence or agonizing screams.

Once the bindings were secure and I proved that I couldn't move a muscle my dad smiled sadly down at me.

"It's going to be okay Sochi. It's just a bit of pain."

I tried to give a reply, but before I could a deep, dull, aching pain shot through my body and only a scream escaped my lips. It felt like someone was hammering nails into my body from head to toe.

One thought went through my mind.

_Yes! I'm a Ghoul!_

Any happy thoughts were quickly erased, however as the pain doubled and then tripled. My throat burned and I chocked on blood as I let out inhuman screams, struggling with all my might against the bonds that restrained me. The chains that kept me in Hell.

I heard yelling and screaming around me but paid it no mind. I was wrapped in my own personal torture and didn't care about what was happening around me.

Soon I started to hear my restraints tearing, but I couldn't stop my mad convulsions and I didn't want to. I only wanted to get out of this Hell. Get out of my skin.

**_LET ME OUT! I NEED TO FEED! I NEED TO KILL! I NEED BLOOD!_**

A laugh bubbled up in my throat at that thought. It sounded so ridiculously fun!

Finally the restraints broke and I fell out of my chair, wobbling slightly as I got my footing, my shoulders hunched over and my head down, shadowing my eyes.

I didn't even notice that the pain had faded to oblivion as I began to take shaky, swaying steps forward.

Suddenly my head shot up to see men in grey trench coats with grey metal briefcases surrounding me. Some had glowing, vividly-colored, ethereal, objects pointed at me.

I grinned feraly at the men as I came closer. A few of the younger men looked frightened while the older men only held looks of pity and disgust.

_**What did Tou-chan call them again? The ones with the fun toys? The ones who hunted Ghouls... Hahaha! Now I remember! Doves! Little, pretty, puny Doves hunting big bad Ghouls!**_

_An inhuman laugh escaped my lips at that thought. I stumbled black slightly, but somehow didn't fall. I through my head back as I laughed harder and covered part of my face with my right hand, feeling the familiar softness of my hair._

"You okay kid?" Asked one of he Doves, a guy with buzz-cut brown hair and a strong face. He looked like a good man, kind but firm.

**"Little Dove!" **I laughed with a grin, a few of the Doves taking steps away from me.

**"~Little Doves, two by two. Little Doves, good in stew! Little Doves, we're all the same. Little Doves, sick with PAIN!~" **I sung cheerfully as I slowly shuffled forward.

"Get ready men!" Yelled the kind man as I drew closer, eliciting another laugh from me. "It's okay kid, we don't know what the Ghouls did to you but we can help. We can fix your eye."

_Eye? What is he talking about?_

My body seemed to ignore my inner thoughts as I dashed towards one of the men. He jerked back in shock as I appeared before him and I used that opening to sink my teeth into his neck. I was running purely on instinct at this point and was surprised myself when I was suddenly lifted into the sky as a glowing red blade past under me.

**"That wasn't very nice Mister Dove."** I said with a pout as I turned to face the kind man. He dropped his guard for a split second, still unsure what to make of the boy before him, but that was all the time I needed.

**"Got you Dovey!"** I chirped in delight as a glowing orange appendage shot from behind my back and stabbed the man through the shoulder.

He pitched forward, his cry of pain muddled by the blood that shot out of his mouth.

**"Don't you know not to talk with your mouth open? It's rude!" **I laughed at the stupidity of my own statement as the other men rushed me.

**"That's not nice! WAIT YOUR TURN!" **I growled out as I cut the first ones head off with one of my new tails, but they quickly surrounded me.

I used my new found body parts to avoid the strikes I could, but soon they started working as a group and I started taking hits. I laughed at the pain as they cut into me, my wounds healing over as soon as they appeared.

**"Gotta do better than that birdies!"** I laughed as I shot myself into the air, cutting into the Doves around me with my sharp new tails.

"Juuzou no! STOP!" I heard the kind man scream as I hit the ground in a crouch.

I looked up with a feral grin to see a young white haired girl skipping towards me, she was unarmed but had a predatory grin of her own as she beamed at me.

**"Your tails are so pretty Foxy-kun."** The white haired girl drawled as she came closer, I noted the stitch marks that covered her body with a pleased nod, at least this girl wasn't boring!** "You don't mind if I take them do you? I'll just cut 'em off real quick, nice and clean, then you can be my Quinque!"**

The albino girl rushed at me bare handed, despite the kind mans protest. I just laughed at the entertaining Human. She seemed FUN!

She blurred as she neared me, my untrained eyes not able to keep up with the fast movements. I felt a sting in my chest and looked down to see a silver and black knife sprouted out of my torso, right over my heart.

I laughed madly once again as I pulled the knife out, revealing in the pain. I turned to see the girl had her shirt unbuttoned, showing a black tank top underneath and dozens of the same black and silver knives in pockets on the inside of her shirt.

Juuzou grinned at me madly as she flipped a knife in one hand and flipped three others in between the fingers of the other.

I whooped in delight as I ran after the girl, knowing that this was the time for action, not words.

We traded blows quickly, neither really harming the other as we swooped around the run down old room, not caring about the bodies we stepped on.

Slowly the girls partner started to get up, checking on his other men before he turned his attention on us.

"Juuzou get back!" The man yelled as his briefcase turned into a giant black and white butcher knife. The girl surprisingly followed the order and jumped back just as the man cut through the base of my tails that were keeping me in the air.

I let out an actual scream of pain as my tails were cut off and writhed on the floor as I clutched at the small of my back. Roaring at the pain that consumed me.

I felt the man's weight on my back and heard the girl mutter something about "It's not fair." before I faded into oblivion.

* * *

**And I'm leaving off on a slight cliff hanger again, though I don't think this one is too bad. **

**This is my first stab at a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, so sorry if the action wasn't top notch, not use to capitalizing on the Kagune.**

**As always please rate and review, I would love to read your ideas. **

**Ja ne! **


End file.
